violentheartsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Spells
Spells by Class *Evangelist Spells *Shaman Spells *Spellslinger Spells *Witch Spells Cantrips *Acid Splash *Blade Ward *Booming Blow *Burning Blow *Chill Touch *Control Flames *Create Bonfire *Dancing Lights *Druidcraft *Eldritch Blast *Fire Bolt *Friends *Frostbite *Guidance *Gust *Infestation *Light *Lightning Lure *Mage Hand *Magic Stone *Mending *Message *Minor Illusion *Mold Earth *Poison Spray *Prestidigitation *Primal Savagery *Produce Flame *Psionbolt *Ray of Frost *Resistance *Sacred Flame *Shape Water *Shillelagh *Shocking Grasp *Spare the Dying *Thaumaturgy *Thorn Whip *Thunderclap *Toll the Afflicted *True Strike *Vicious Mockery *Virtue *Word of Radiance 1st level *Absorb Elements *Alarm *Animal Friendship *Arms of the Forsaken *Bane *Beast Bond *Bless *Burning Hands *Catapult *Cause Fear *Ceremony *Chaos Bolt *Charm Person *Chilling Armor *Chromatic Orb *Color Spray *Command *Compelled Duel *Comprehend Languages *Create or Destroy Water *Cure Wounds *Detect Good and Evil *Detect Magic *Detect Poison and Disease *Disguise Self *Dissonant Whispers *Divine Favor *Earth Tremor *Ensnaring Strike *Entangle *Expeditious Retreat *Faerie Fire *False Life *Feather Fall *Find Familiar *Floating Disk *Fog Cloud *Goodberry *Grease *Guiding Bolt *Guiding Hand *Hail of Thorns *Healing Tonic *Healing Word *Hellish Rebuke *Heroism *Hex *Hideous Laughter *Hunter's Mark *Ice Knife *Identify *Illusory Script *Inflict Wounds *Jump *Longstrider *Mage Armor *Magic Missile *Protection *Protection from Good and Evil *Puppet *Purify Food and Drink *Ray of Sickness *Sanctuary *Searing Smite *See Through *Sense Emotion *Shield *Shield of Faith *Silent Image *Sleep *Snare *Speak with Animals *Sudden Awakening *Thunderous Smite *Thunderwave *Unearthly Chorus *Unseen Servant *Wild Cunning *Witch Bolt *Wrathful Smite *Zephyr Strike 2nd level *Acid Round *Aid *Alter Self *Animal Messenger *Arcane Lock *Augury *Barkskin *Beast Sense *Blindness/Deafness *Blur *Branding Smite *Calm Emotions *Continual Flame *Crown of Madness *Darkness *Darkvision *Detect Thoughts *Dust Devil *Earthbind *Earthen Grasp *Elemental Breath *Enhance Ability *Enlarge/Reduce *Enthrall *Find Steed *Find Traps *Flame Blade *Flaming Sphere *Gentle Repose *Gust of Wind *Healing Spirit *Heat Metal *Hold Person *Invisibility *Knock *Lesser Restoration *Levitate *Locate Object *Locate Plants or Animals *Magic Aura *Magic Mouth *Magic Weapon *Mind Spike *Mirror Image *Misty Step *Moonbeam *Pass without Trace *Phantasmal Force *Prayer of Healing *Protection from Poison *Pyrotechnics *Ray of Enfeeblement *Rope Trick *Scorching Line *Scorching Ray *See Invisibility *Shadow Blade *Shatter *Silence *Skywrite *Snowball Swarm *Spider Climb *Spike Growth *Spiritual Weapon *Suggestion *Warding Bond *Warding Wind *Web *Zone of Truth 3rd level *Animate Dead *Aura of Vitality *Beacon of Hope *Bestow Curse *Blinding Smite *Blink *Call Lightning *Catnap *Chorus of Destruction *Clairvoyance *Conjure Animals *Conjure Barrage *Counterspell *Create Food and Water *Crusader's Mantle *Daylight *Dispel Magic *Elemental Weapon *Enemies Abound *Erupting Earth *Exorcism *Fear *Feign Death *Fireball *Flame Rounds *Fly *Gaseous Form *Glyph of Warding *Haste *Hunger of the Void *Hypnotic Pattern *Life Transference *Lightning Bolt *Lightning Round *Magic Circle *Major Image *Manifest Illusion *Mass Healing Word *Meld into Stone *Minute Meteors *Nondetection *Phantom Steed *Plant Growth *Protection from Ballistics *Protection from Energy *Remove Curse *Revivify *Sending *Sleet Storm *Slow *Speak with Dead *Speak with Plants *Spirit Guardians *Stinking Cloud *Summon Lesser Demons *Thunder Step *Tidal Wave *Tiny Hut *Tiny Servant *Tongues *Vampiric Touch *Wall of Sand *Wall of Water *Water Breathing *Water Walk *Wind Wall 4th level *Arcane Eye *Aura of Life *Aura of Purity *Banishment *Black Tentacles *Blight *Charm Monster *Compulsion *Confusion *Conjure Spirit Beings *Control Water *Darken Shadow *Death Ward *Dimension Door *Divination *Dominate Beast *Elemental Bane *Fabricate *Faithful Hound *Find Greater Steed *Fire Shield *Freedom of Movement *Grasping Vine *Greater Invisibility *Guardian of Faith *Guardian of Nature *Hallucinatory Terrain *Ice Storm *Locate Creature *Phantasmal Killer *Polymorph *Private Sanctum *Rain Blood *Rend *Resilient Sphere *Secret Chest *Sickening Radiance *Staggering Smite *Steal Voice *Stone Shape *Stoneskin *Storm Sphere *Summon Greater Demon *Vitriolic Sphere *Wall of Fire *Watery Sphere 5th level *Animate Objects *Antilife Shell *Awaken *Banishing Smite *Big Hand *Circle of Power *Cloudkill *Commune *Commune with Nature *Cone of Cold *Conjure Volley *Contact Other Plane *Contagion *Control Winds *Creation *Danse Macabre *Dawn *Destructive Wave *Dispel Good and Evil *Dominate Person *Dream *Enervation *Far Step *Flame Strike *Geas *Greater Restoration *Hallow *Hold Monster *Holy Weapon *Immolation *Insect Plague *Legend Lore *Maelstrom *Mass Cure Wounds *Mislead *Modify Memory *Negative Energy Flood *Passwall *Planar Binding *Raise Dead *Telepathic Bond *Reincarnate *Scrying *Seeming *Skill Empowerment *Steel Wind Strike *Swift Shot *Swift Quiver *Synaptic Static *Telekinesis *Teleportation Circle *Transmute Rock *Tree Stride *Wall of Force *Wall of Light *Wall of Stone *Wrath of Nature 6th level *Arcane Gate *Blade Barrier *Bones of the Earth *Chain Lightning *Circle of Death *Conjure Fey *Contingency *Create Undead *Disintegrate *Instant Summons *Shaman Grove *Eyebite *Find the Path *Flesh to Stone *Forbiddance *Globe of Invulnerability *Guards and Wards *Harm *Heal *Heroes' Feast *Investiture of Flame *Investiture of Ice *Investiture of Stone *Investiture of Wind *Magic Jar *Mass Suggestion *Mental Prison *Move Earth *Freezing Sphere *Irresistible Dance *Planar Ally *Primordial Ward *Programmed Illusion *Scatter *Soul Cage *Sunbeam *Transformation *Transport via Plants *True Seeing *Wall of Ice *Wall of Thorns *Wind Walk *Word of Recall 7th level *Conjure Celestial *Crown of Stars *Delayed Blast Fireball *Divine Word *Etherealness *Finger of Death *Fire Storm *Forcecage *Magnificent Mansion *Mirage Arcane *Plane Shift *Power Word Pain *Prismatic Spray *Project Image *Regenerate *Resurrection *Reverse Gravity *Sequester *Simulacrum *Symbol *Teleport *Whirlwind 8th level *Animal Shapes *Antimagic Field *Antipathy/Sympathy *Boil Blood *Clone *Control Weather *Demiplane *Dominate Monster *Earthquake *Feeblemind *Glibness *Heaven Comes Down *Holy Aura *Horrid Wilting *Illusory Dragon *Incendiary Cloud *Maddening Darkness *Maze *Mighty Fortress *Mind Blank *Power Word Stun *Sunburst *Superposition *Telepathy *Tsunami 9th level *Astral Projection *Fire and Brimstone *Foresight *Gate *Imprisonment *Invulnerability *Mass Heal *Mass Polymorph *Power Word Heal *Power Word Kill *Prismatic Wall *Psychic Scream *Shapechange *Storm of Vengeance *Time Stop *True Polymorph *True Resurrection *Weird *Wish Category:Spell Category:Mechanics Category:List Category:Lore